$z=8i-172$ $\text{Re}(z)=$
Explanation: Background Complex numbers are numbers of the form $z={a}+{b}i$, where $i$ is the imaginary unit and ${a}$ and ${b}$ are real numbers. [What is the imaginary unit?] The real part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Re}(z)={a}$. The imaginary part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Im}(z)={b}.$ Finding the Real and Imaginary Parts of $z$ In this case, $z={8}i-{172}$ is of the form ${b}i+{a}$, where ${a}={-172}$ and ${b}={8}$. Therefore: $\text{Re}(z)={a}={-172}$. $\text{Im}(z)={b}={8}$. Summary $\text{Re}(z)={-172}$. $\text{Im}(z)={8}$.